


Zombiefied

by WhatIsThisWhyDoILoveIt



Series: Zombie!AU Nellis [1]
Category: Left 4 Dead, Left 4 Dead 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesiac Ellis, Hunter!Ellis, M/M, Remembering Nick, Slight Dub con theme, Smoker!Rochelle, Witch!Nick, Zombiefied Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:57:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3910393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatIsThisWhyDoILoveIt/pseuds/WhatIsThisWhyDoILoveIt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a small little one shot I wrote up while bored.</p><p>Tags tell it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zombiefied

'I'm such a dumbass' I thought with distaste as I looked around, taking in my surrounding, crouched safely in between boxes as cries filled the air around me. Why I was here, I'll never know.

I don't remember anything. Only that my stomach growled at me relentlessly, and the last heartbeat I saw I attacked and ripped his guts out everywhere and just indulged on his intestines and flesh, and I enjoyed the taste way too much. I use to be one of them. . . .I think. I can't remember. But this thing on my head is bothering me. I've been meaning to get rid of it, but everytime I reach to take it off I stop myself and push it harder onto my head, as if I couldn't lose it or something bad would happen. A sound to my right happened and I turned my head towards it, and the box got pushed away as another zombie walked by, crying into his hands sadly and he fell, landing in front if me and he began to cry harder if that was even possible. I froze and raised my clawed hand towards the creature, though I couldn't think of why, I usually avoided these ones, they were annoying and never stopped CRYING. 

He froze and looked at me with glowing red eyes, he had a strong looking jawline, slight stubble covered with blood, and his black hair was ruffled and smeared with blood. He was only wearing what use to be white boxers and he was pale and had blood everywhere. His claws were intimidating, longer then the others cryers claws, they were stained red and black from killing heartbeats. He growled at me softly but I stayed sitting with my hand still reaching for him. I crawled closer to him and growled at him back, hoping he would get my message, he just continued to stare at me then jumped on me, I tried to fight it but froze as a tounge went up my cheek and claws kept me down as the cryer continued to lick at me, face still wet with tears. I wiggled, uncomfortable as he continued, going lower and lower. He put one if his claws up and cut off the object on my chest, freeing my skin to him and he dragged his claws over my flesh slowly, not yet cutting me and I growled, trying to get up but he kept me pinned down, he finally was done crying and was looking at me with his glowing red eyes filled with fascination. 

A sound was heard a few feet away and I heard the cryer hiss in warning, I looked over at the female cougher who stood there staring at us, she had a pink object on her chest and and, like all of the coughers, had boils decorating her face along with her, neck and chest. She coughed in response and wandered off, I took my chance to escape from the cryer and once I was on a rooftop I looked back down at the cryer who looked at where I went with sad eyes, then got up and wandered away, continuing with his crys as he stumbled. 

I felt a small pain in my chest but shook my head and lifted my head, smelling a heartbeat and took off deeper into the town.

**Author's Note:**

> So, how was it? If you'd like me to continue writing more Nellis stories, drop a Kudos and maybe a comment? Heh. . .


End file.
